<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что в имени моём... by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996253">Что в имени моём...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autodafe (mentioned), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley's Name, Demon Summoning, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Pre-Canon, Spanish Inquisition, True Names Power, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кроули имелись причины не любить XV век не только из-за испанской Инквизиции. В оккультных книгах каким-то образом оказалось его истинное имя, и его начали призывать все кому не лень. Кроули обращается за помощью к Азирафаэлю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что в имени моём...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Инквизиция в Испании в основном преследовала не ведьм, а иудеев. Действие фика происходит в 1487 году. Эдикт милосердия — 30 дней, в течение которых иудеи могли признаться в ереси и покаяться, не опасаясь за свою жизнь.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Горшочек с жарким (восхитительным, тающим на языке, с пряными травами) давно опустел. Как и вторая кружка с вином. Оно горчило на языке, но просить воды Азирафаэль не стал.</p><p>Обычно вино выбирал Кроули. И он никогда не опаздывал, если Азирафаэль просил о встрече, тем более что это случалось очень редко.</p><p>Сегодня Кроули не пришёл. Азирафаэль напрасно ждал его в таверне до заката. Он бросил на стол горсть монет и вышел на улицу. Луну скрывали тяжёлые серые облака. Азирафаэль вздохнул и побрёл к постоялому двору.</p><p>Неужели Кроули решил уехать из Кордовы, не попрощавшись? Это было на него не похоже, да и слуга клялся Девой Марией и всеми святыми, что передал письмо Азирафаэля «сеньору Кроули лично в руки».</p><p>Вчера они сильно повздорили. Азирафаэля послали в Кордову, чтобы он благословил Педро Льяноса. Святой отец прибыл в город, чтобы вершить правосудие от имени Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición, который в просторечии величали просто Инквизицией. Срок объявленного им эдикта милосердия истекал завтра. И завтра же Педро Льяноса должны были похоронить.</p><p>Два дня назад он сбежал в местную церковь и выглядел при этом как одержимый: трясся как в лихорадке, бормотал что-то неразборчивое, размахивал руками и не отвечал на вопросы. Он будто не понимал, где находится, и не видел ничего вокруг. Он метался от образа к образу, рвал на себе бороду, а потом опрокинул большой канделябр, стоявший у алтаря. Подол рясы мгновенно вспыхнул, но Педро не обратил на это внимания и продолжил метаться и хрипло кричать. К нему побежали с вёдрами воды. И опоздали: Педро превратился в живую свечу и испустил дух прежде, чем кто-то успел бы прочитать «Отче наш» целиком.</p><p>Жуткая смерть. И, по мнению Азирафаэля, весьма подозрительная: приговорённые к сожжению на костре мучились гораздо дольше.</p><p>Отыскать Кроули ему удалось лишь вечером следующего дня. Чёрная змея с красным брюшком спокойно спала на нагретом солнцем камне в саду, который принадлежал одному богатому купцу-выкресту — то есть иудею, перешедшему в католичество. </p><p>Азирафаэль безо всяких церемоний разбудил её и, едва Кроули принял человеческий облик, схватил его за грудки:</p><p>— Ты нарушил Договорённость.</p><p>Кроули удивлённо заморгал.</p><p>— Нгк?</p><p>— Отец Педро Льянос, — не хуже змеи прошипел Азирафаэль. — Он сгорел в церкви вчера.</p><p>Кроули осторожно высвободился из его хватки и отступил на шаг.</p><p>— Я его не убивал, — сказал он. — Всего лишь показал, кто он такой на самом деле. Я не виноват, что святой отец не выдержал правды и повредился рассудком.</p><p>— Ты не имел права!</p><p>— Тебе его жаль, ангел? Он отправил на костёр пятнадцать человек только за то, что они иной веры и не захотели её предавать.</p><p>Азирафаэль покачал головой.</p><p>— Педро Льянос был твоей миссией, да?</p><p>— Нет. Моя миссия — купец, живущий в этом доме. Мне поручили подтолкнуть его к обману и воровству, но не пришлось стараться: сегодня утром он подсунул другому купцу испорченный товар. Льянос просто подвернулся мне под руку. Ты знаешь, он собирался приговорить к смерти соседей моего купца. Они иудеи, а отца семейства уже привлекали к суду за ересь. Тогда он заплатил огромный штраф и сорок дней читал молитвы. Тебе известно: второе уличение в ереси — прямой путь на костёр.</p><p>Кроули был прав. Признать это Азирафаэль не мог при всём желании.</p><p>— Я должен был благословить Педро Льяноса за усердное служение Церкви и нерушимую веру в Создателя, — сердито произнёс он. — Теперь это невозможно, и всё из-за тебя.</p><p>Кроули криво усмехнулся.</p><p>— Награда за веру? Он и ему подобные называют казнь красивым словом «аутодафе». Акт веры. Скажи мне, ангел, что это за вера такая, которая позволяет одним людям сжигать других заживо?</p><p>Азирафаэль молчал.</p><p>— То-то и оно, ангел. Мне пора. Буду одному иудею побег устраивать, — выплюнул Кроули и пошёл прочь, не оглядываясь.</p><p>Наверное, в тот день Азирафаэль сильно его обидел. Но. Но. Кроули никогда не уехал бы без мягкого и полного скрытой грусти «до встречи, ангел». И без прощального ужина в таверне.</p><p>Что-то произошло. Что-то не очень хорошее.</p><p>Побег соседу купца Кроули обеспечил с лёгкостью, и на рассвете тот со своей семьёй покинул Кордову. Азирафаэль тайно благословил их. В конце концов, ангельские благословения на дороге не валяются. Не пропадать же им зря.</p><p>В письме Азирафаэль приглашал Кроули на ужин:</p><p>«Мой дорогой, вчера мы оба погорячились, и я сожалею о своей несдержанности. Приходи вечером в таверну «Красный петух». Мне нужен совет. А.»</p><p>И Кроули письмо получил.</p><p>Естественно, они не могли остановиться в одном постоялом дворе. Риск привлечь внимание Ада или Рая был слишком велик. Но адресами они обменялись, как бы случайно столкнувшись на городской площади.</p><p>Поэтому Азирафаэль поспешил туда, где жил его друг.</p><p>Немногочисленные пожитки Кроули лежали на столе и на полу, а верхняя одежда висела на стуле. Его одежда…</p><p>— Святые небеса! — негромко воскликнул Азирафаэль и сосредоточился на оккультной сущности Кроули — ярких алых всполохах с вкраплениями чёрного.</p><p>Когда они в последний раз обедали в «Красном петухе», Кроули жаловался, что его постоянно призывают то монахи, то торговцы и воры, и все чего-то требуют: кто богатства, а кто власти над тварями земными.</p><p>— Только спать улягусь, как в воздухе сигилы светиться начинают — добро пожаловать в круг для вызова. И откуда в книгах моё истинное имя появилось? Я адскую братию о том, что сменил его несколько тысяч лет назад, не уведомлял. Наверняка тут Хастур замешан. Вернусь в Ад, заставлю вылизать все стены. И плевать, что он Князь.</p><p>— А что происходит с теми, кто тебя призвал? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль.</p><p>Кроули как-то упомянул, что большинство кругов-ловушек нарисовано с ошибками, поэтому выбраться из них труда не составляет. И что его раздражают не столько сами вызовы, сколько то, что они мешают ему спать.</p><p>— Ничего, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Я их пугаю и hasta luego, señores.</p><p>— А их души?</p><p>— Зачем мне души, ангел? Солить?</p><p>— Тоже верно. Ещё вина, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Не откажусь…</p><p>Азирафаэль расправил крылья и поднялся в воздух. Город спал, и в ночи без звёзд его никто не увидит.</p><p>Приземлился он у покосившегося домика с развалившимся от старости забором. Во дворе тревожно блеяли козы, а из домика доносился рассерженный мужской голос:</p><p>— Напоминаю: я призвал тебя демон, и отныне ты будешь покорен моей воле.</p><p>— Дрожу от страха, — скучающе откликнулся Кроули. — Богатство — довольно примитивное желание, знаешь ли. Я мог бы его исполнить, смертный. Но оно дорого тебе обойдётся. Ад подарков не делает. За всё надо платить.</p><p>— Ты хочешь мою душу, змей? Сейчас ты в моей власти.</p><p>— Душа в качестве платы — слишком просто. И даже если тебе удастся меня развоплотить, ты всё равно заплатишь. Самым ценным, что у тебя есть. И нет, для тебя душа — не самое ценное…</p><p>Азирафаэль толкнул дверь. Она оказалась не заперта. Мужчина в рясе не услышал его шагов. А вот Кроули, одетый лишь в ночную сорочку до пят (чёрную, естественно), заметил его сразу и скосил глаза на круг.</p><p>Азирафаэль проследил за его взглядом и поморщился. В этот раз демону не повезло: круг был нарисован с идеальной точностью, и сигилы надёжно удерживали Кроули внутри. </p><p>На Азирафаэля они не действовали. Он взмахнул рукой, как всегда, снизу вверх…</p><p>Лежавшая на столе глиняная плошка взлетела и упала на одну из начерченных линий. И разбилась, повредив рисунок.</p><p>Азирафаэль ощутил исходящее от Кроули облегчение.</p><p>Мужчина в рясе обернулся.</p><p>— Кто?.. — начал он, но договорить не успел: Кроули шагнул за пределы круга, схватил его за горло и улыбнулся.</p><p>Мужчина всхлипнул и обмяк. Кроули разжал пальцы.</p><p>— Он жив? — спросил Азирафаэль. Из любопытства. К тем, кто смел угрожать Кроули, он испытывал очень недобрые чувства.</p><p>— Разумеется. Это обморок.</p><p>— Ты показал ему своё истинное лицо?</p><p>— Зачем? Я показал его собственное. Надеюсь, разум у него покрепче, чем у Педро Льяноса.</p><p>Кроули поднял с пола старинный том в кожаном переплёте, украшенный драгоценными камнями, — судя по всему, именно им воспользовался мужчина в рясе, чтобы его призвать, — и направился к выходу.</p><p>— Ангел, ты собрался превратиться в соляной столп? Идём. У меня в комнате есть неплохое вино. А дочка хозяина печёт очень вкусные булочки.</p><p>Азирафаэль беспрекословно последовал за ним. После пережитых волнений он с удовольствием бы выпил несколько кружек хорошего вина.</p><p>Кроули не обманул: хлеб был чудесным. Как манна небесная. Азирафаэль мысленно попросил у Небес прощения за еретическую мысль и откусил кусок от третьей по счёту булочки.</p><p>Кроули, прислонившись к кровати спиной, листал книгу, которую он забрал из дома мужчины в рясе.</p><p>— Как интересно. Здесь, кроме меня, есть Хастур, Дагон и даже Вельзевул. Только Люцифера не хватает. Хотя я с трудом представляю человека, по доброй воле пожелавшего призвать Сатану.</p><p>— Я тоже, — сказал Азирафаэль и потянулся за вином.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты появился там, ангел. Сам я из круга выбирался бы очень долго. Хорошо, что сеньор Моралес не догадался запастись святой водой.</p><p>Азирафаэль вздрогнул и чуть не расплескал вино.</p><p>— Как мне надоели все эти вызовы, — тем временем продолжил Кроули. — Отвлекают от… чёрных дел, — он ухмыльнулся, — и прекрасных снов. Последнее, как я тебе уже говорил, злит меня куда больше, чем первое. Я придумал, как сделать так, чтобы больше никто не смог меня призвать, но мне понадобится твоя помощь, ангел.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы сожгли все книги, где упоминается ритуал с твоим именем?</p><p>— Я бы никогда не стал просить тебя жечь книги. У Инквизиции и без нас прекрасно получается. К тому же тебе известно, сколько всего этих книг есть на свете?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Вот и мне нет.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>— Изменить в них моё теперешнее истинное имя, которое я дал себе сам, на старое. То, которое мне дали после Падения. И в документах Ада тоже. Пусть вызывают демона Кровлея хоть до посинения. А я наконец высплюсь.</p><p>— Но зачем тебе я? — удивился Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Я не справлюсь в одиночку. Если мы объединим усилия… — ответил Кроули.</p><p>— Такое чудо заметят все. И наверху, и внизу, — возразил Азирафаэль.</p><p>— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, — с торжествующим видом заявил Кроули. — Чудо будет настолько большим и сложным, что на нас, обычных ангела и демона, никто и не подумает. Так ты поможешь мне?</p><p>— Прямо сейчас? — растерялся Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Можем подождать, пока меня не призовёт какой-нибудь священник и не обольёт святой водой…</p><p>Азирафаэль сглотнул.</p><p>— Прости. Конечно. Лучше поторопиться. Как мы это сделаем?</p><p>— Возьмёмся за руки. Ты поделишься со мной силой, а я использую своё богатое воображение…</p><p>После Азирафаэль едва стоял на ногах. Кроули уложил его в кровать. Он тоже выглядел измученным, и Азирафаэль приглашающе похлопал ладонью по простыне.</p><p>— Подожди, — Кроули вновь взял в руки книгу. — Хочу убедиться, что у нас получилось.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Демон Кровлей. Я бы сказал спасибо…</p><p>— Но будет лучше, если наверху не почувствуют твоей благодарности.</p><p>Кроули положил книгу на стол и улёгся рядом. Скрестил руки на груди и уставился в потолок.</p><p>— Ты писал, тебе нужен мой совет? — произнёс он после долгого молчания.</p><p>— Да. Я не выполнил задание Гавриила. Педро Льянос мёртв, благословение получила еврейская семья… Если я не придумаю, как оправдаться, меня накажут. Возможно, даже отзовут с Земли.</p><p>Кроули приподнялся на локтях.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей, ангел. Напиши, что согласно указаниям прибыл в Кордову, ждал благоприятного момента для благословения, но Педро Льянос внезапно лишился разума, вследствие чего умер. Жду дальнейших указаний и так далее.</p><p>— Гавриил не поверит.</p><p>— Поверит. Это же чистая правда.</p><p>Так в итоге и вышло. К изумлению Азирафаэля, Гавриил не потребовал подробный отчёт, хотя был недоволен, и дал новое задание: присмотреть, чтобы одна благочестивая семья в Шотландии не сбилась с пути истинного.</p><p>Азирафаэль надеялся, что судьба, или Непостижимый план — называйте как угодно, рано или поздно приведёт Кроули в те же края: в одиночку наслаждаться хаггис и виски было не очень весело.</p><p>Книгу он оставил в монастыре, зачаровав её так, чтобы она не давалась в руки никому другому.</p><p>В 1800 году она переместилась в книжный магазин — дожидаться своего часа. И дождалась его: после неслучившегося Армагеддона Хастур нарушил договор и напал на Азирафаэля и Кроули. О чём сильно пожалел, когда Азирафаэль открыл книгу на странице с его именем и с улыбкой протянул её Кроули…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>